


Fur

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen waits for someone to come for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fur

** Fur **  
** Rating: PG **  
** Word Count: 253 **  
** Summary: Gwen waits for someone to come for her. **  
** Author’s notes: Part of the Gentle Maiden Series  **

** Fur **  
Gwen tugged on the fur wrap as she waited impatiently at the castle of the Ancient Kings for someone to come for her. She thought that whatever happened had to be done by now. She worried that she would have to find her own way home if no one came for her in the next few days. 

Just then, Gwen heard the sound of horses approaching. She ran outside expecting to see Arthur. He wasn’t there but what she saw made her smile. 

The five men that were the closest of friends were all in the uniform of the Knights of Camelot. They were all commoners except for Leon who was leading them toward the castle. They were a beautiful sight to her.

Elyan was leading a white horse that she recognized from the royal stables. She knew that it was for her but why Arthur would send that horse to her she was confused. It had been Morgana’s favorite. 

Leon dismounted and held out his hand to her. “My Lady, we were sent by Arthur to bring you back to Camelot.” 

“My Lady?” Gwen was confused. 

“You are the sister of a Knight of Camelot. You are now a Lady of the Court.” Leon explained. 

Gwen realized that Arthur had honored the decision he had made to make them true Knights of Camelot. She smiled up at Elyan. 

“May I help you mount?” Leon asked. 

“Please.” Gwen let Leon help her mount the horse and then they left for Camelot and Arthur. 


End file.
